Truth Or Dare Goes Awry
by catherine.cat33
Summary: This is a sort of AU fic. You'll just see where it goes! Alli, Adam/Fiona, Eli/Clare.  Rated T. Read and Review loveies! Some characters may be OOC. And, pairings WILL change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello:** This fan-fic is dedicated to my twitter bffs without whom this story never would have happened! I love you guys!

Based on an RP I'm in...

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi...or it's characters

* * *

><p><p>

I walked out of the school and stopped when I saw Sav's car wasn't there. He'd told me that he would drive me home today. I looked around, saw no one else, and sat down.

"That shirt isn't your color."

I turned around at the voice and saw Fiona Coyne sitting down next to me. "It's the uniform."

"You need to learn to accessorize."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, with a few touch-ups you could make the uniform work for you."

I looked down at the beige skirt and purple shirt. "I guess."

"I could help if you want."

"Sure." I replied.

She looked out towards the entrance of the school's parking lot, "Prompt Taxi." She sighed.

"Not so prompt?"

She laughed, "They should change their name."

"To what? Not-So Prompt Taxi?"

She smiled, "It fits better. They were supposed to be here twelve minutes ago! I was going to go shopping."

"And now you can't go shopping?"

The taxi pulled up and Fiona stood up before turning back to me, "You want to come?"

I stood up and nodded, "Sure."

That happened a week ago. Now Fiona and I were best friends. Of course, I'm still best friends with Clare, but she's very "busy". She's always spending time with Eli lately.

"Hey Fiona." I say as I see her walking outside.

"Hi Alli." She smiles.

"Are we still going today?"

She nods.

"ALLI! Come on!" Sav shouts from the entrance of the school.

I tell Fiona I'll meet her at the condo later. Then I walk to Sav, smile, and get into the truck.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

"I was talking to my friend." I reply.

"What if I had somewhere to be?"

"Then you could have said something about that!"

He rolls his eyes, "Regardless Alli, you should have come out here sooner."

I keep my mouth shut and he drives off.

When we get home Sav walks out of the truck slamming the door behind him. I groan, step out of the truck, and walk into the house. I go upstairs and close the door to my room. I go and change out of the school uniform and then I come back out. I grab my green jacket and walk out of the door. Sav is playing guitar and doesn't bother responding when I call up to him saying I'm going out. I slam the door behind me and start walking down to the mall.

The mall wasn't a far walk, but it was raining. Luckily I had an umbrella on hand. The rain was falling down hard, and the umbrella was already old, and already starting to break, I'm surprised it held up until I got to the mall.

I walk around, looking for the store Fi said we'd go to. I walk in and see her standing there…sopping wet.

"What happened?" I ask.

She turns to me, "Hey Alli."

I walk over to her, "Fi…what happened to you?"

She looks down at her clothes, "Yeah. I know…I was walking and it started raining!"

"Oh…"

"I know…I was just about to change." she smiles, and walks to the small bathroom.

I turn around and look out the store window. Across the way is a record store.

"Oh my…is that!" I whisper.

"Alli…Hello…did you not just hear me?"

I spin around and smile to Fi.

"I was saying what color do you think Adam would like?"

"Oh…blue maybe?" I reply.

She walks over to me, "Alli, are you okay?"

"Ye—Yeah…I just. Thought I saw someone."

She leans around me, "Who?"

"Uh…nobody." I reply.

"Is that…Johnny DiMarco?" she asks.

I turn back around and look in the record store.

"It is…isn't it?"

I nod.

"You have not shut up about him since you two had that dinner the other week!"

"And he hasn't called me since then."

"Maybe he was busy!" she retorts.

"And maybe he was avoiding me." I reply, placing my hands on my hips.

"Here's your chance to find out." she says.

"Wait…what?" but before I can finish I'm out the door. I walk towards the record store and stop when I see him coming out. I turn around to walk back, but I'm stopped when I hear,

"Alli?"

Crap.

I turn around, "Hi Johnny."

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye: <strong>So sorry for the no spaces...it took me forever to get it to upload...i hopt this works!

READ AND REVIEW LOVIES

**xoxoxo Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, Cat here. So, like I said in chapter one this is based on a twitter RP I'm in. If you want the names review asking and I'll give them to you.

**Warning:** since it is an AU fic, some of the characters may be OOC.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Degrassi, or it's characters.

* * *

><p><em>I turn around, "Hi Johnny."<em>

"What are you doing?"

"I'm here with Fiona, what are you doing?" I smile and walk towards him.

"I was just getting a CD."

"Cool." We start walking and talking.

"So, how's Fiona?" he asks after a while.

"Good, her and Adam started dating. He asked her to prom." I reply.

"When did this start?"

"Oh…right after they saw Prom together."

"Prom?" he asks.

"It's this new movie that just came out." I reply. We walk into the florist and I look around. "So, how was your Prom?"

"I…uh, never went."

I turn to him, "You never went to prom?"

"Yes." he replies, his eyes meeting mine.

"Why not?"

"Because I think that prom is stupid. I mean, when you think about it, it's only people who you hate, getting together in a big room dancing to songs you only know because they're over played on the radio. You see these people every day, why do you need to go to a stupid dance with them too? To be honest I never went to school dances really."

I turn and walk out of the florists.

"Alli. Alli. Wait."

I turn around and cross my arms.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks.

"Wrong with me!" I ask moving closer to him. "I ask about Prom, tell you about Fiona and Adam getting together, them going to prom."

He freezes, "Your prom's coming up."

"Bingo."

"Oh…"

I scoff, turn on my heels and then walk back to where Fiona and I had been shopping. When I get in to the store she's trying on a dress. She spots me and smiles.

"Well, what happened?" she asks, stepping off of the stand and walking towards me. I smile, walk towards the dresses and talk to her as I walk.

"And?" she asks when I finish.

"And what?" I ask going into a changing room and putting on a dress.

"What happened next?" she asks.

I come out of the dressing room and look in the mirror, "What do you think about this one?"

"I like it." she replies.

"But…" I prompt.

"What happened after you guys left the florist?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"I told you."

"So…you just left him standing there?" she replies.

"And I don't know if he's still there…and I don't care." I reply going back into the changing room.

"Alli…you can't be serious." Fiona walks to the changing room and knocks on the door.

I come out and smile, "Yes. I am." I walk to the counter and pay for the dress before walking out of the store.

"Alli—is that?" Fiona stops mid sentence. I turn around and look to see why she's stopped.

"Oh crap." I mutter.

"You should talk to him." she replies.

I look at him, he turns around and notices me. "Uh…may I suggest something else?"

"What?" she groans.

"Run!" I reply as I see Johnny walking towards us. I pull Fiona along with me as I start to run.

"Remind me again why you won't just talk to him." she asks.

"Because I don't want to. I don't want to talk to him because if I talk to him it will end up being about prom, and I already know he doesn't want to go with me."

"You never gave him the chance to say anything." she responds.

"Can we just get out of here?" I reply pulling her towards the stairs. "Oh crap…look."

"It's still raining!"

"We could always call someone."

"Who? Not prompt taxi…they made me walk in the rain today!"

"Crap…I don't have my phone, do you have yours?"

She hands me her phone and I dial. "Who are you calling? Sav?" she asks.

"No." I saw to her. "Hey Johnny."

Fiona gasps, and I put my hand up to stop her from talking.

"Alli?"

"Could you give me and Fiona a ride to The Dot?" I ask, shifting the weight from foot to foot.

"Alli…"

I cut him off, "A car ride is all I ask Johnny, just a car ride so Fiona and I don't have to walk in the rain."

"I guess so…I'm in the lower parking lot."

"Thanks Johnny." I hang up and hand the phone back to Fiona. "Let's go." I say and we go into the elevator.

"I can't believe you called Johnny. I thought you didn't want to talk to him."

"I don't, but calling Johnny is better than calling Sav."

"Oh." she replies.

When the elevator doors open and I see Johnny I freeze.

"Hello Johnny. Prompt taxi really should change their name."

He smiles and leads us to the car. We get in and sit silently.

The ride is silent, and when we get to the Dot Fiona and I get out of the car.

"Alli, can we talk?" Johnny asks.

"I don't know…I mean, I'm here with…" Fiona runs into the Dot. "Fiona."

"Please?" he asks.

"Fine. Talk quickly though." I reply.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asks.

"I'm not mad…"

he cuts me off, "Yes you are."

"Fine. Okay? I'm mad that you didn't see where I was going."

"Going with…the whole Prom story?"

I nod, "I thought it was obvious."

"Well…it wasn't."

I turn to him, "Are we done here?" I turn to get out of the car when I feel his hand close on mine.

"No, we're not. Tell me what you want me to do Alli, please."

"Well…I wanted you to ask me to prom."

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asks.

"I don't know, something preferably with the words, "Will you go to prom with me?"

"I'd love to." he smirks.

"Wait…what?" I turn to face him.

"You just asked me to prom."

"No…I was giving an example of how you could say it."

"Too late, you already asked. Not take backs." he kisses me. "So…will you go to prom with me?"

"I thought I already asked you that." I smile.

"You did." he kisses me again.

I kiss his cheek and walk into the Dot. Thankfully while I was in the car with Johnny it had stopped raining.

"So?" Fiona asks when I sit down in the booth.

"I hate you." I smirk.

"I do my best." she replies.

I take a sip of my latte and she stares at me. "What?" I ask.

"So, am I still the only one with a date to the prom?" she asks.

"Nope." I reply, smiling.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asks.

"It's getting pretty late." I reply.

"Yeah," she replies.

"Could I sleep over?" I ask.

"Sure, you don't need to ask." she smiles, pays for the lattes, grabs her shopping bag, and we walk out of the Dot. "Why this time?"

"Why what?" I ask.

"You always have a reason for wanting to sleep over, why tonight?"

"I…can't stand my family. Sav hates me, and my parents still look at me like I'm disgusting."

"Aw," she puts an arm around me and we continue to walk. "You're welcome here any time."

"Thanks Fi." I smile.

When we get up to the condo we sit down on the couch and put in a movie.

"What would you say to me moving in?" the words flew out of my mouth.

She pauses the movie, "What!"

"It was a stupid question, forget it." I reply.

"No…Alli, it wasn't so stupid!"

"Yes it was, you'd hate having me around."

"Are you kidding? My best friend, my roomie? I'd love it!"

"Really? Are you sure I wouldn't be putting you out or anything?" I ask.

"Of course not! It'll help because I found this awful picture of me last night on this web page dedicated to calling me a bitch."

"What?"

"I know, horrible, right?"

"Oh my God. Good thing I'm moving in." I reply.

"Yeah." she smiles and then turns the movie back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Once again, this is dedicated to my two twitter RP bffs, I love them and they have helped me with a lot.

5 reviews for this chapter is my goal! 5 for this chapter alone would be lovely, readers.

**xoxoxo Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, Cat here. Review? Please?

**Warning:** since it is an AU fic, some of the characters may be OOC.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Degrassi, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Spiral—Alli's POV:<p>

I sit on the couch in the condo and watch as Fiona hurries to get ready.

"Alli! Did you see where I put my boots?" she asks.

I laugh, "Why do our boots always hide from us before dates?"

She smiles, "I know! But seriously, can you help me find them?"

I stand up and walk into the bedroom and begin to look around.

Fi is putting on her makeup and is curling her hair, "So, we're still having that triple date tomorrow, right?"

"Unless there's an apocalypse!" I smile and bend down. "Uh…Fi…"

She stands up, "Yes Alli?"

I reach under her bed, "I found your boots." I take them out and hand them to her.

"Why were they—You know what…never mind." She smiles and puts them on. I stand up and go sit back on the couch.

The doorbell rings and I go open it, "Hi Adam."

"Hey Alli." he smiles and walks into the condo.

Fiona comes out of the bedroom and she smiles, "Hi Adam!" She walks over to him and gives him a kiss before she turns back around and grabs her purse.

"Bye guys." I smile and wave as they close the door. I walks back and sit down on the couch.

Within only a few minutes I'm so bored I decide to get up and go do something. I grab my sweater and purse and I walk to the Dot. When I get there I smile to Peter and then I take a seat in the booth that's in the far back. I order a simple latte, and I wait for Peter to bring it back out to me.

"Hey."

I jump a little and then look up.

"Sorry."

I smile, "Hey Eli. What brings you to the Dot? Without Clare."

He sits down across from me, "You know I do go places without Clare."

I smirk, "Sure."

"It's true."

"I don't doubt you. But I bet you're only here because Clare's busy or something." I reply.

He sighs, "You caught me."

I smile, "Knew it. So, are you and Clare still coming to the triple date tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes." he nods. "Though Clare did seem pretty upset."

"About what?" I ask.

"About Johnny. She didn't tell me why though." he responds.

"O-oh. Do you want to know why?"

He looks up and nods, "If you're okay with telling me why."

I nod, "Fine with it. So, Johnny's also my ex. See, we started dating last year when I was in grade nine and he was a senior. Well…we were fine, we were great at hiding the relationship from my parents and I thought that he really loved me. But, he didn't act like the Johnny I knew he was in front of everyone else. And, one day I went to the ravine with him and I took Clare with me, but she had to go early. So, one thing led to another and Johnny and I ended up sleeping together. But after that I was so disgusted with myself we took a little break, then we got back together. But, I didn't want to sleep with him again. Instead I gave him Sav's old phone and we sexted. Then he ended up sending all the pictures to the school. And when his friend Bruce got them he was about to see a test and I just got there in time, but he got the message and Mr. Simpson took the phone out of his hand so that he could go into the classroom and take the test, and he saw it too. So then I really broke things off with Johnny and everything was going great…until he told me that he thought he had an STD. So, I had to go get checked out and thank God I didn't have one, but it scared me so much. End of story."

Eli stares at me for a moment his mouth open.

"Hello?" I wave my hand in front of his face, which makes him jump a little and then he looks at me.

"That guy's an ass!" he replies.

"Eli. It's been a year. I'm sure he's changed. I mean, it's been a year." I reply.

He nods.

"What?"

"Alli," he leans in, "people take more than a year to change."

"Not everyone!"

"A lot of people do!"

I scoff and get up leaving money for my latte and then walking out of the Dot. I hear Eli's footsteps behind me but I don't stop and I continue walking towards the condo. When I get there Fiona's sitting down on the couch watching Phantom of The Opera. She pauses the movie and turns to me.

"Where were you?" she asks.

I sigh and slump onto the couch next to her, "The Dot."

"Oh cool! What were you doing there?"

"Drinking a latte. Telling Eli my life story."

She stares at me, "Uh…the first one I get. But, why were you telling Eli your life story?"

"He asked. And I only told him the stuff that happened last year. With Johnny. So he could understand why Clare didn't want to go tomorrow."

"Oh." she replies.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night Fi." I smile lightly and then walk upstairs and into the bedroom and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

><p>Fiona and I walk to the park and sit down on the bench and wait for everyone else to show up. When Johnny shows up I get up from my seat and give him a hug and a kiss. Then Adam shows up and Fi kisses him and sits him down next to her. Lastly Clare and Eli show up and I see Eli gets tense. His gaze falls on Johnny and I see his fists clench.<p>

I turn to Fiona, "Okay…maybe it was a mistake telling Eli?"

She looks at me and whispers back, "W-why?"

I nod to Eli, "See his fists? His glare?"

She peers around me and then turns back to me and whispers, "Yeah…maybe not the best idea you've had."

I smile, "Certainly."

"So…what do we do?" she whispers.

I sigh, "Nothing…not unless something happens."

"Okay." she replies.

I turn to Eli and Clare and smile, "Hey guys! Clare, you remember Johnny."

He waves, "Hey."

I see Eli's fists clench again and I sigh. Clare smiles, "Hey everyone!" Then she sits down next to Johnny and Eli's left to sit next to me. My side of the table is Fiona, then me, then Eli. On the other side sits Adam, Johnny, and then Clare.

"So…what do we want to do?" I ask.

"Let's play Frisbee." Johnny says.

Simultaneously Eli says, "Let's eat." Then they glare at eat other for a moment.

"Well…how about we…" I'm cut off when Johnny speaks up.

"If we play Frisbee first then we work up an appetite."

"But…I bet more people are hungry and I know for a fact Clare, Fiona, and Alli aren't really sporty." Eli responds.

"I'm sure they'd still play." Johnny responds.

"I'm not so sure. Things have changed in the year since you've known them."

I gasp under my breath and look to see what Johnny replies with.

"Things change." he replies, looking a bit stiff. I take a moment to look to everyone else and I see that they're staring at the two boys, but not really grasping what's happening.

"Sometimes things change a lot more than it looks like they do." Eli replies. I gasp again and look to Fiona.

She stares at me, and then she whispers, "You better stop them before it turns into an all out war."

I roll my eyes, "It wouldn't come to that, would it?"

She shrugs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asks.

"Guys…please stop?" I ask.

They turn to me, shrug and then look at each other.

Eli starts to speak, but I walk away before I can hear what he says. I walk to the swing set and I sit down and look at my feet. I feel tears come to my eyes and I push them back as I think how much I had wanted this picnic to be perfect and how much I had cared, and how much this had meant to me. But now it's ruined. Now the stupid picnic I had wanted was gone, it was like Pompeii, ruined before it even had a chance.

"Alli?"

I stop when I hear that voice. My heart speeds up a bit and I turn to look at him. It takes all the power in me not to break down, and I say; "Leave me alone."

"Alli, are you okay?" he asks again, his voice soft.

I stand up and stare at his green eyes and force myself to say this, "I said leave me alone Eli."

He frowns, "I'm sorry Alli."

I back away, "I'm fine Eli. J-just do me a favor and leave me alone." Then I walk away from the park and go back to the condo.

* * *

><p>The next day I find myself sitting down in a booth at Little Miss Steaks. Holly J walks over and she sets down a plate of nachos."Okay…I'm off work now. We can talk."<p>

I sigh and play around with the straw in my drink. "There's nothing to talk about."

She sighs, "Alli…I know that look. I've seen it on everyone. Just tell me."

"The whole picnic was ruined…I mean, didn't they understand how much that meant? I was bringing together my friends and my boyfriend. Why couldn't they have just let that be?" I start to tear up and I hold back the tears.

"Oh…Alli…" she replies.

"I just…I wish I can go back…and just…stop it from happening." I reply.

Holly J looks to me and sighs, but before she speaks I hear another voice behind me.

"Alli…can we talk?"

"Go away Eli." I groan.

"Alli…" he sits down next to Holly J.

I turn away and look down at my feet, "I said go away." I pull out my phone and text Fiona asking if she can come. She replies that she'll be right there.

"I'm not going."

Fiona walks in and she sits down next to me, "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Fiona." I smile.

"So, what are we doing here?" she asks.

"Well…Eli was just leaving." I reply.

"No I wasn't." he quickly says.

"Oh! I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare!" Fiona exclaims.

"No! Fi!" I groan.

"Why, scared?" she asks. "Come on Alli, it'll be fun!"

I roll my eyes, "Fine…"

"Okay! Who goes first?" Fiona asks.

"I will. Alli, truth or dare?" Eli asks me.

"Dare." I reply.

"I dare you to run outside and kiss the first guy you see." he replies.

I groan, "You can't be serious."

"Oh…I'm serious." Eli responds.

"Fine." I hiss and stand up walking out the front door. I walks up to the first guy I see and kiss him before walking back into Little Miss Steaks. "I hate you." I tell Eli before I sit back down.

"Now you ask someone." Holly J says.

"Okay…Fiona, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she responds.

"Okay…do you really not mind that I moved in?"

"No! Why would you say that? I love that you moved in with me!"

"Now you ask." I smile.

"Okay…HJ, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare." she responds.

"I dare you to knock down that waiters tray!"

Holly J stands up and pushes down the waiters tray, "Sorry." she says before sitting back down.

"Now you ask." Fiona says.

"Okay, Fi, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Fiona replies.

"Okay…I dare you to take a bite of that guys burger."

"EW!" Fiona exclaims before walking to the guy in the booth across from us, and she takes his burger in her hands, takes a small bite, and then walks back to the table. "Disgusting! Eli, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he responds.

"Okay…" she pauses to think for a moment, "I dare you to kiss each of us and tell us who's the best kisser, and who has the best breath."

"What!" Holly J exclaims.

"You're kidding!" I reply.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Eli asks and then he leans in to kiss Holly J. Next he kisses Fiona. And, lastly he kisses me.

After a moment's pause Fiona speaks up, "Best breath?"

Eli thinks before he answers, "Holly J."

"Congrats HJ." Fiona smiles, before she moves on to asking, "Best Kisser?"

"Fiona."

"So, I have bad breath and I'm a horrible kisser?" I ask mostly to myself. "No wonder Drew broke up with me…"

"Aw…Alli…" Fi frowns and puts an arm around me.

"No, Alli…trust me, that was a kiss I will never forget." Eli replies.

"Let's move on, shall we?" I ask.

"Alli, truth or dare?" Eli asks.

"Dare." I respond, flinching as I remember the last dare.

"No! I wanted you to pick truth!" he replies.

"So, do you dare me to pick truth?" I smile.

"No, I dare you to kiss that wall." Eli smirks.

"I change my mind! I want truth!" I exclaim.

"Thought so.."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Did you ever have a crush on me?" he asks. For a moment those words echo in my ear. My heartbeat races and I can feel the blood pumping faster.

I take in a deep breath

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Once again, this is dedicated to my two twitter RP bffs, I love them and they have helped me with a lot.

5 reviews for this chapter is my goal! 5 for this chapter alone would be lovely, readers. I love you readers so much!

**xoxoxo Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, Cat here. Hi! Hi! I love you all so much. If I could I would give you readers gifts! :D

**Warning:** since it is an AU fic, some of the characters may be OOC.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Degrassi, or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Please —Alli's POV:<p>

…and I breathe out, "No." It hurts to say, but I keep my cool and tug on Fiona's arm and gesture for her to stand up so we can go to the bathroom. We smile and then walk in.

"What was that about?" she asks.

I slide onto the counter top and sit down, "I-I don't know."

"Why would he ask that?" she asks.

"I don't know. B-but…"

"There's a but…?" she asks, her eyes growing bigger.

"W-well…I kind of…lied."

"What do you mean; lied?"

"I mean, I may have said no…but…."

She cuts me off, "You liked Eli?"

I look down.

"Still like Eli?"

I nod.

"A-Alli…"

"I know, okay, I'm crazy. But, I can't help it! I wish I didn't because then things could be normal. I wouldn't have the urge to kiss him…I-I wouldn't hate myself for liking my best friends boyfriend…I-I wouldn't have broken up with Johnny…"

She stares at me, "Y-you broke up with Johnny?"

I nod, "And I feel like such a bitch because it was through a text."

"W-why?" she asks.

"Because of what happened at the park. I don't love Johnny…"

Fiona gasps and stares at me, "A-Alli…are you saying…that y-you love…Eli…?"

I tear up and nod voiceless.

"Oh. My. God." she paces around the bathroom.

I slide off the counter and wipe my face then I turn to her, "Let's just…act like this never happened, okay?"

Fiona nods and then we walk out of the bathroom and go to sit down at the table where Holly J and Eli are talking. Fiona shoots me a stare as we sit down, and I shrug back. When they notice us they stop talking and turn to us.

"S-so…who's next?" Fiona asks.

"Wait—" I say then I turn to Eli my arms crossed, "Why'd you ask me that? Ego boost?"

He smirks, "That, and, before Clare I kind of liked you."

I gasp and Fiona turns to me and mouths 'tell him.'

I mouth, 'I can't…you tell him.'

Fiona turns to Eli, "Okay…so…"

I shout, "I lied!" then I look down at my hands on the table.

They all turn to me, but it's Eli who asks the question, "Lied? About what?"

I mutter, "Liking you."

He cocks his head to the side, "What was that?"

"I said; I lied about liking you." I repeat.

"S-so…" he trails off. I nod. Then he speaks up again, "I-I have to go…" then he runs out of Little Miss Steaks.

"I-I'm j-just going to…go now." I say, tearing up and then I run out of Little Miss Steaks and I go to the park. I take a seat on the swings and I cry.

"Alli…can we talk?" his voice echoes over to me and automatically I stand up and turn to him.

"Get away from me." I reply, my tear filled eyes meeting his wide green orbs.

"Please, Alli…" he walks closer to me.

I back away and shout, "I said leave me alone Eli." Then I turn around and run.

* * *

><p>When I get to the condo I pack up my suitcase and turn to see Fiona right behind me.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asks, and I can tell she's upset.

"I-I don't know…out of here…" I reply as I zip up the suitcase, trying my hardest not to break down into tears again.

"A-Alli…you don't have to go."

I stand up, "Yes I do. Fi, I just…I need to get out of here."

She looks at me, "Alli. Please."

I wipe my eyes, "Fi."

She sighs and takes in a deep breath, "Go to New York."

"W-what?"

"You can stay at my house there, for a few days. My parents are out of town, so they won't know. Please."

I smile, "Alright." Then I walk over to her and give her a hug.

"Come back soon?" she asks when we pull apart.

I shrug.

"Come back?" she asks, tearing up.

I sigh.

"A-Alli." her voice breaks.

"I don't know Fi…maybe. But, this time, I'm saying goodbye to my family." I try to smile, then I grab my suitcase and walk out the door to the condo.

* * *

><p>I walk down the street and turn a few corners until I find where my house is. I walk up and see a familiar car in the driveway.<p>

Before I even see him I say, "Shit." Then I start to walk away.

"Alli!" he calls. I stop in my tracks, and I turn around.

"Eli, I told you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that Alli."

I tear up, "P-Please Eli…"

"Alli, I can't leave you alone. Don't ask me to."

My voice breaks, "Do you know how long I've hidden that I like you? I've hidden it for so long, and…now you know, and I know you won't ever feel the same way about me that I feel about you, so please Eli…please. I'm breaking. I can't be around you. Please. I'm not asking. I'm saying, leave me alone."

"Alli…" he walks over to me and cups my face, taking his thumb and wiping away my tears, "like I said…I can't." he leans down and kisses me gently.

I pull back, regretfully breaking the embrace, "Eli…"

"What? You can't possibly say you didn't want that!" he replies, his voice raising.

"N-no…I-I'm not saying I didn't want that. I-I did. B-but…what about everyone else?"

He runs his hand through his hair, "I don't know."

"Eli, I like you too much to say…"

He cuts me off, "I think you just did."

"But, you couldn't ever feel the same way." I finish.

He smiles, "Alli, you think I couldn't love you? You're like an open book Alli."

I look down, "What about Clare?"

He sighs, "I-I can't leave Clare…"

I look back up, tears brimming and falling over again, "That's the difference Eli…I could leave any guy for you…"

"A-Alli…" he says.

I back up, and clasp the suitcase again then turn to look him in the eyes.

"Alli…" he says, his voice wavering.

"Goodbye Eli." I say and then I walk away.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV:<p>

I look down at my feet and then walk back over to Morty, get in, and start driving, momentarily contemplating following her, but then I decide to go the opposite direction. My phone buzzes and I see it's Fiona so I pick up.

"Eli." she says.

"Hey." I reply, as I drive to the park and go to sit down on the swings. I look up, half thinking Alli would appear. But, she doesn't so I look back down.

"A-Alli left." she says and I can tell she's been crying.

"I-I know." I respond.

"Y-you…"

"I went to her house to see if she would be there, and she came walking up with a suitcase."

"O-oh..." she pauses and then she continues, "I told Clare."

"Y-You…what…?"

"S-she called me because someone told her she saw you and Alli at the park and Alli run off, so I told her about the truth or dare game." Another pause. "I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's okay." I pause and look up, hoping to see Alli standing next to me, hoping she would pop up like I had done to her before, but when I see she hasn't I speak again, "I-I should probably go."

"O-okay… And, Eli?"

"Yeah."

"Alli will be fine."

I look down, "I hope so."

"Bye."

"Bye." I say and then I hang up. I sit down on the swing for a few more minutes before my phone starts to ring again. I pick up and sigh, "Hello?"

"Eli."

"Hey Clare." I respond.

"There's something I need to tell you." she says.

"Okay…" I reply.

"I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is dedicated to, the reviewers. I love getting feedback, of any kind. So, hit the review button, won't you? ;)

Come on…please?

It doesn't bite… ;)

5 reviews for this chapter is my goal! 5 for this chapter alone would be lovely, readers.

**xoxoxo Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, Cat here. Hi! Hi! I love you all so much. If I could I would give you readers gifts! :D

**Warning:** since it is an AU fic, some of the characters may be OOC.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Degrassi, or it's characters.

Chapter 5 Lost Keys—Alli's POV:

The park's quiet this morning, it's been a day since I left. I sit here, in the tiny park at the top of the slide, hoping that no little kids will come. I watch as people walk across the street, watch as couples hold hands, and as people walk into stores. My phone buzzes and I look down at it, frowning and tears brimming in my eyes. But, my thumb presses the answer button and my shaking hand pulls the phone to my ear.

"Alli, where the hell are you!" his voice shouts into the receiver.

"E-Eli…" I start.

"Alli, you can't just run away from your problems!" he replies.

"I-I didn't run away from my problems Elijah…I ran away from you." I say into my cell phone, my voice breaking.

His breath hitches for a moment, "Where are you?"

"New York!" I reply.

"N-no…I-I hear you…and not just on the phone…Alli…where the hell are you?" He asks, and I can hear him turning around. I myself, start to look around.

"I'm in NY Eli…" and that's when I see him down by the swings. He sees me, and hangs up his phone. I try to hide behind the wall.

"Alliah Bhandari get down from there now!" he shouts. Slowly I turn around, and slide down the slide. "Alli, what are you doing here? I thought you were in NY!"

"I-I was…" I look down at my feet.

"Alli, don't lie to me. Did you even leave?" he asks.

"No! I never left Eli. I faked it. I faked it all!" I shout, my head spinning.

"B-but…why?" his eyes grow big for a moment, like a sad puppy dog, but then he goes to a cold stare again.

"Because Eli…I'm being serious. I can't be around you, please. Just…leave me alone. Keep this a secret and leave me alone. Forget about me…go back to Clare, and leave me alone." I say, walking away to go to the back of the slide.

"No. Alli, I'll tell." he says, and I freeze, turning back to him.

"You'll tell?" I ask.

He nods, "I'll tell everyone you're still here."

I look at him, "You wouldn't tell anyone Eli."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because I know you. Because I know that if I asked you to promise me not to tell anyone, you'd agree."

"Are you asking?"

"Are you agreeing?" I smirk.

He looks away for a moment, then turns back to me, "I won't tell Alli…but if Clare asks me…I can't lie to her."

I take in a deep breath, and when I let it out I smile a little, "Thank you Eli." I turn around and grab my suitcase and then turn back to find him standing inches from me.

"I'm glad you're still here Alli." he leans in a little and I feel his lips gently brush against my cheeks and my cheeks instantaneously flush. When he pulls back he smiles for a minute and our eyes lock and I wish so hard that this moment will last longer, that it could last forever, but sadly he backs away, raises his hand and waves a small wave, before walking off.

As the streetlights turn on I decide to take my phone out and I call Fiona as I walk down the street.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Fi." I reply.

"Alli!" She squeals. "What's up?"

"Not much…just walking. What about you?"

"Oh, Adam's picking me up for a date soon."

"That's cool. So…I talked to Eli today."

"Oh no…what happened?"

I look around for a moment before answering, and I knock on the door in front of me.

"Hold on Alli…" I hear her putting the phone down and I hear her footsteps walking away from the phone. The door before me opens and her face is shocked. But before she says anything she pulls me in and gives me a big hug, closing the door behind us. "Alli! You're here! How? When? Why?"

I giggle, "On question at a time Fi."

"Okay…why are you here?" she asks, pulling me down to sit on the couch.

"I…never left."

"Then why did you…" she trails off.

"Because…I thought it would be easy. I thought I'd get to the bus station and I'd get on the bus and forget everything that happened with Eli. I thought it would be simple to just leave everything behind me and try to start off new somewhere else."

"But?" she prompts.

I feel a lump form in my throat and when I speak my voice breaks, "I couldn't leave Fi. I tried to. I stood in the bus station for half an hour trying to will myself onto that bus to take me to New York City. I wanted to go. I did. To be away from this drama. From the hurt. But, when I thought about what I was leaving. About Eli. I don't care if he doesn't love me the way I love him…I couldn't get on the bus to leave. I couldn't leave Eli. I love him, so much that I'll live with the pain of knowing I can never have him because he loves Clare. But, leaving behind Eli…imagining my life without seeing him from time to time…I couldn't leave."

"Oh, Alli…" Fi pulls me into a hug.

"And Eli called me today…but, he heard me…actually heard me." I say.

"Oh no…"

"I made him promise not to tell anyone…but if Clare asks him he told me he won't lie to her."

"Then he's not really keeping it a secret, is he?"

"No."

There's a knock at the door.

"It's Adam." Fi says, a smile on her face.

"I'll go into the bedroom and hide."

"Alli…Adam's one of your best friends."

"And I didn't want anyone to know I was still here…Promise me you won't tell him Fi. Please?"

"I promise." she smiles.

I hug her tight and whisper thank you in her ear before running up the stairs and going into our room.

After I'm sure the door closed I walk back down the stairs and grab my jacket. I decide that rather than being home alone until Fi gets back I might as well take a walk somewhere. I walk out the door and close it tightly. I walk down the stairs and then out the door and inhale a breath of fresh air. Then I walk to the park and stare at the swings for a moment. Then when I feel like I've had enough I feel my pockets for the keys to the condo.

"Shit…" I whisper and then pull out my phone dialing Fiona. It takes a few rings for her to pick up.

"Hello." she says.

"Fi…it's me."

"Alli!" she replies.

In the background I hear, "Alli. How is she? Let me talk to her."

I hear Fiona address Adam, "Adam, honey, I'm on the phone."

"Fi!" I reply agitatedly.

"What is it?" she says.

"I don't have my keys. I must have left them at the condo. I can't get back in." I say panicking.

"Oh, relax Alli…"

I cut her off, "Relax! Fi…it's cold outside, I have no keys, and only two people know I'm actually here."

"Hold on one minute." she says, and I hear her pass the phone.

"Alli! How's New York?" Adam asks.

"New York's great Adam." I reply, looking around the park.

"That's good…you know, we all miss you." he says.

"Adam…I miss you guys too."

"Any ideas when you're coming back?"

I don't respond.

"If you're coming back?" I hear his voice waver a little as he says that.

"Oh, Adam…" I'm cut off when I hear the phone being passed again.

"Crud!" Fiona hisses into the receiver.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't have mine either."

"Oh."

I hear her address Adam again, "Sweetie, can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Why?" he responds.

"I left my keys back at the condo, and I can't get in until tomorrow." she says.

"Sure." he replies.

"Aw, you're so sweet." she replies. Then she talks back into the phone again, "And you?"

"I'll be fine sleeping on a park bench." I reply.

"Alli…"

"Fi, I'll be fine."

"But…are you sure…I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"

I cut her off, "Fi…like I said, I'm fine. Call me in the morning."

"Okay. Night Alli." she says.

"Night Fi." I reply and hang up.

I walk to the nearest park bench and take a seat. I take off my jacket and put it down on the side of the bench, trying to form a small pillow I can lay my head down on later. I sit up straight and look around. A few benches over from me a hobo sits down and I catch his gaze meet mine. I turn away from him, getting the creeps just from seeing him there. I pull out my phone and send a text to Fi.

Fi…there's a hobo in the park! ~Alli

Then I get a response

So…? I'm with Adam at Wal-Mart. What do you want me to do? ~Fi

I don't know… And, why Wal-Mart? ~Alli

There are things I need for when I sleep at night Alli! ~Fi

Right. ~Alli

I'll call you when I get to Adam's ~Fi

Okay. ~Alli

When I look up the hobo's moved closer to me, just a bench away and his eyes are glued to me. I shudder a little and stand up, grabbing my jacket. I look at the hobo for a moment and see he's stood up too, and started walking towards me, grabbing a stick. I turn around and hurriedly text Fi.

Fi, hobo, stick, walking towards me! :O ~Alli

I'll be there soon! ~Fi

I turn around a little calmer now and find that he is now standing dangerously close to me. He takes another stride towards me and grabs a hold of my arm. I shriek and break my arm free, tearing the fabric a little bit. Then I back up, and clumsily trip over my own two feet and fall into the small bush behind me and feel the entire sleeve tear off. I groan and try to stand up. When I finally get to my feet I see Fiona come up and stand by my side. The hobo walked towards us, and Fi turned to me, pulling something out of her purse.

"I never leave home without it." she says and tosses the object at the hobo. Then turns to me and grabs my hand pulling me along with her as she runs.

"What was that?" I ask.

"My mini straighter." she replies.

"How many do you have?"

"Straighters? Five…well, four now." She pulls me into Wal-Mart and pulls me down the aisles until we come across Adam.

"Ha! I knew you were back!" Adam smiles when he sees me.

"So not the time sweetie." Fi sighs and starts looking for clothes.

Adam looks at me, "Whoa…what happened?"

"Long story short. Hobos are mean." I reply looking around for a shirt. "What about this one?" I turn to Fi.

"That's not your color."

"Fiona…I need to change."

"Alli, that isn't your color though! Let me look!" Fiona looks around, grabs a few things, and then hands me a blue shirt. "Much better!"

I sigh and change into the shirt, and then we leave.

**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to, the reviewers. I love getting feedback, of any kind. So, hit the review button, won't you? ;)

Come on…please?

It doesn't bite… ;)

5 reviews for this chapter is my goal! 5 for this chapter alone would be lovely, readers.

**xoxoxo Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, Cat here. Hi! Hi! I love you all so much. If I could I would give you readers gifts! :D

**Warning:** since it is an AU fic, some of the characters may be OOC.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Degrassi, or it's characters. Oh, and You Drive Me Crazy is a Britney Spears song

Chapter 6: You Drive Me Crazy—Alli's POV:

"Fiona, I'm not going." I shrug and stare into the closet where I see Fiona rummaging for her dress muttering that she knows she put them in there and that the closet is too big and she needs to find them because Adam is coming to pick her up in three hours and she still needs to get ready.

"Alli," she says as she takes a break from her muttering, but still searches for the dress. "You have to go."

"I don't have to! In fact, I shouldn't."

"Why not?" Fiona calls to me and I hear something fall down, but she assures me she's fine and then asks the question again.

"First off, I don't have a date. Second, not everyone knows I'm back."

She walks out of the closet with two dress bags, "What better way to announce your return?" she smirks and tosses me a dress bag.

"Fi, I don't think I can handle going. I just…" I trail off.

"Just what?"

"I know Eli's going to be there…and he's gonna be there with Clare, and I just can't handle that."

"Alli, it won't be that bad. Just…please go…for me. I mean, we got burlesque dresses, I'll look like an idiot if I go alone like this," she opens up the dress bag in her hands and shows me the blue burlesque costume she had bought back when we went shopping a few weeks ago (1).

I laugh, "Fine."

"And, If we see Eli, then maybe we can go home early." Fiona says as she walks into the bathroom to change.

I open up the bag in my hands (2) and change into the dress. When Fiona comes out of the bathroom she pulls me inside and takes out her curling iron. I say nothing and let her make me up. A good thing about having Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne as a roommate? She has great fashion sense, and she will do your hair and makeup for you. After she finishes my makeup, she does her own and then we hear a knock on the door. Fiona goes and opens the door, allowing Adam to step inside and be kissed. I stand in the corner of the room, by the staircase, with my knee length black coat on. Adam and Fiona break apart he notices me and smiles.

"Ready to go?" he asks looking between Fiona and I.

Fiona walks over to me, links our arms together, then walks back over to Adam and does the same to his arm. "Ready." She smiles and we walk out the door and head over to the school. When we get to the school I linger back, letting my arm drop from Fiona's. This causes her to stop in her tracks and turn both her and Adam towards me.

"Something wrong?" Adam asks, his beanie on top of his head slightly slipping towards the right and I have to think Fiona must have let him have some leeway with tonight's outfit.

"N-Nothing." I stutter.

Fiona's face softens, "Alli, nothing will go wrong."

I chuckle, "Something will go wrong. Something always goes wrong."

She sighs, "Don't be so negative Alli. Tonight will be great."

"Fiona!" Holly J calls from the front steps of the school.

"Be right there HJ!" Fiona calls back. Then she turns back to me, "Look Alli, if you don't like it in there, or feel uncomfortable, then leave. But, I would really love to have fun prom with my bestie. So, please come in." With that she walks off with Adam at her side and greets Holly J and Declan at the door. When HJ found out Declan was making a special trip back to Toronto for her prom, she was so happy.

I stand there and watch the four of them walk into the school and as the doors close I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding in. I think I could easily leave and go back to the condo, no one would need to know I had even come this close to walking in. But, then I think about how much I would disappoint Fiona if I didn't go. And how much, no matter how many times I say I don't, I still want to see Eli again. I know he's with Clare, and I know he loves her like I love him and that probably won't change, but, I still want to see him. No matter how many times I tell myself he's not worth my tears, or how many times I say I should try to forget, I can't. Just glimpses of him help me get through the day.

I take in a deep breath and start walking towards the school. When I get there, I open the door, close my eyes, and walk in through the doors. When I get inside I walks straight to the gym, my eyes still downcast. I hear a few people gasp and murmuring voices and then I hear a pair off footsteps pass me, then stop short.

"Alli?" the voice asks.

I look up and notice the closeness of the not one, but two people standing before me.

"It is you." the person smiles a little, but I can see their blue eyes hiding something.

I fake a smile and notice Fiona behind them smiling a little to me, "In the flesh." I start unbuttoning my jacket. Once I've unbuttoned it, I put it down on the chair next to me and look back up to the two people before me.

"Are you seriously dressed like that?" she asks.

"Dressed like what Clare?" I cross my arms and glare at her, ignoring the widened eyes of Eli right behind her.

"A slut."

By then people had turned to look. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked at Clare, "Says the one who's pregnant."

She smirks evilly, and puts her arm around Eli and kisses his cheek.

I take my gaze away and looks to where Fiona is. She's smiling to me reassuringly and I notice she's slowly walking towards us.

"I don't believe you." I say

She scoffs under her breath then looks at me dead on, "About what?"

"I don't believe your pregnant."

"Well believe it, cause I am. Eli and I are expecting a child."

"Prove it." I retort. By this time Fiona has reached my side.

"Prove what?" she asks.

"Got it." Clare says and drags me out of the school with her and across the street to the pharmacy.

"The hell?" I ask once she releases her hand from my arm.

"You're the one who wants me to prove it to you. Take your pick." she replies. I look around and then turn back to her finding her looking down at her phone.

"How the heck am I supposed to know!"

She sighs, sends whatever text she was working on, and grabs a test. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" I nod and follow her to the cash register where she pays and then we walk back to the school. She excuses herself into the bathroom and tells me to wait outside. I sigh and start pacing outside the door. Fiona walks up to me.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Clare's taking a pregnancy test." I reply. She stares at me for a minute and then moves a step back and I continue to pace.

By the time Clare comes out of the bathroom Adam, and Eli have both come over and stood next to Fiona.

"Well?" I ask.

"Read it and weep." she tosses it over to me and I catch it and look at it. My mouth opens in shock but no words escape.

Clare struts over to Eli and kisses him then she turns to me, "Looks like I've won Alli." she smirks. "Don't bother trying anything else."

I drop the test on the floor and run out of the school tears streaming down my face. I ignore the worried voices calling after me and continue to run. I run past the Dot, past the condo. I keep running until I can't run anymore. I run until my eyes, hot from holding in the tears, can't take it anymore and I have to close my eyes and cry. I collapse to the ground and start sobbing. I don't know where I am, and I don't care.

I'm all alone.

I've lost.

I'm broken.

**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to, my Totally Twin

1) Fiona's dress: on my profile

2) Alli's dress: on my profile

I love getting feedback, of any kind. So, hit the review button, won't you? ;)

Come on…please?

It doesn't bite… ;)

5 reviews for this chapter is my goal! 5 for this chapter alone would be lovely, readers.

**xoxoxo Cat **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, Cat here. I know, quelle suripse! I'm updating again after only one day when usually it takes me _forever_ to update this one! Well, here I am, and there you are, so…read, review, and enjoy!

**Warning:** since it is an AU fic, some of the characters may be OOC.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Degrassi, or it's characters. Also _I'm a Slave 4 U_ is a Britney Spears song.

_Chapter 7: I'm a Slave 4 U—Eli's POV:_

I watch as she runs out of the school, and I do my best to keep my face and body emotionless. I shrug Clare's arm off of my shoulder and turn to face her. I feel Adam and Fiona look at each other and back up a little, but stay in the room. Clare looks up at me, a smirk still planted on her face.

"Why did you do that to her?" I ask, keeping my face stone still.

She looks at me questioningly then grows back her smirk, "Now she won't come between us, Eli."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I stopped her from trying to take you away from me. You should thank me." she smiles and bats her eyelashes.

I back away and look at her, "You hurt her Clare. This isn't some stupid game! She ran out of here crying. Why would you do that to your best friend?"

"She tried to break us up, she's no best friend. Just thank me she's out of your hair."

I run my hand through my hair and look at her, "What do you mean thank you. What exactly did you do?"

She smirks at me and behind her the door to the girls bathroom opens and Jenna Middleton walks out and heads back into the gym greeting her boyfriend and baby daddy KC with a kiss.

"Why would you do something like that Clare?" I shout.

"She was trying to break us up Eli, I did what I had to do!" she retorts.

"Well maybe it's for the best." I reply and back up a step.

"It is…"

I cut her off, "I mean best if we break up."

"W-What?" she asks. "I do this for you. And this is what you do to me?"

"You didn't do this for me. You didn't do this for us, or for me, it was all for you. It was selfish and stupid and frankly below you Clare. I can't believe you would pull a stunt like this. We're through. Don't try getting me back, it won't work next time."

"But Eli, please!" She grabs my arm and pulls me so I'm facing her, "Please, Eli…I love you…"

I shake her off of me, "I can gladly say, I do not feel the same way."

"But…Eli!" she shrieks.

I back up to the door and then turn to her quickly, "Goodbye Clare."

I walk out of the school and run around trying to find Alli. She shouldn't be hard to miss. She should be the only girl out at night dressed like that. When I pass the Dot and the condo building, I walk to the park where I find her tall purple heels on the ground. I look around trying to find where she went when a cab pulls up beside me and the passenger seat window drops down.

"You looking for Alli?" he asks, his voice is rough and smooth at the same time. His skin looks like wrinkled up paper, and his hair is a sandy white color and his eyes are a shiny charcoal. I look at him for a moment, mentally debating what to do.

Then I find myself saying, "Yeah. Know where she is?"

The door to the passenger seat opens and I see the man smile big, "Hop in. And…grab the…"

I cut him off by shutting the door and putting the heels on the floor.

He chuckles, "You must know Alli real well."

I smirk, "Yeah…I do."

He turns back to face the road and I find his eyes taking a few sidelong glances in my direction a few times. After a while he speaks again, "You must be Eli."

I turn to him, "How do you know…"

He chuckles, "Alli talks a lot about you." A smile grows on his face and I can sense a connection between him and Alli. When he continues to speak, his smile only grows bigger. "Alli's never talked 'bout anyone like she does about you. Sure she talks about Fiona and Adam and Holly J. But when she talks about you…" he pauses a little as we come to a stop. "There's something you do to her kid. Something good. She's all smiles when she talks about you." He nods to the forest before us then speaks again, "She's in there. Talk to her kid. She's real upset. I know what happened, and I'm not sure how you can fix it. But, I know there's got to be a way."

"Thanks," I open the door and pick up the heels, then as I turn to get out I look back at him, "What's your name anyways?"

"Charlie." he says smoothly. "Now go on and talk to her kid. She needs you."

"Thanks," I say and close the door behind me and then start walking into the forest.

"Charlie, I told you already…I don't need to talk." I hear her sniffle, and watch as she wipes her eyes. I walks closer and sit down beside her.

"Wrong on two accounts. A) I'm no Charlie. B) You need to talk."

She looks up at me, "Eli…how'd you…why are you…?"

I smirk, "Your friend Charlie's good to you Alli. He knows who he's dealing with. He loves you."

She smiles a little and looks down at the flowers lit up by the moon light and the one lamp on the other side of the way, "I know." she says. "he's there for me when no one else is." she chuckles. "Sometimes, I think he knows me better than I know myself." Then she looks back up at me, pauses a minute then speaks again this time her voice is soft—scared almost, "But why are you here?"

"I had to see if you were alright Alli. You ran out of the school so fast." I instinctively go to push a stand of her black hair out of her face, but I pull my hand back and rest it at my side.

"Why do you care?" she asks.

I look at her for a minute before speaking, "You're asking me why I care?" She nods but doesn't say anything else so I continue. "Alli, I care about you."

"But why do you care Eli. What about Clare?" she asks, her brown eyes growing sad.

"Alli, I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I let Clare hurt you tonight. But, Alli, I love you."

**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to, my Twitter Bestie.

I love getting feedback, of any kind. So, hit the review button, won't you? ;)

Come on…please?

It doesn't bite… ;)

**xoxoxo Cat **


End file.
